


Oops

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Merlin had always been a man who liked his privacy. He had made it a rule that the two of you would be professionals and not do anything too extravagant at work. A touch here, a hand held there, maybe even a quick snog was acceptable. But for some reason he just couldn’t help himself today and broke his own rule.





	Oops

Merlin had always been a man who liked his privacy. He had made it a rule that the two of you would be professionals and not do anything too extravagant at work. A touch here, a hand held there, maybe even a quick snog was acceptable. But for some reason he just couldn’t help himself today and broke his own rule.

He had you pinned to the wall with your legs wrapped around his waste as he pumped himself inside you at a quickening pace. The two of you have very little room to move because you were in one of the random maintenance closets, in one of the vast number of hallways at Kingsman HQ. It was lunch time so Merlin was sure that no one would find the two of you.

As he continued to thrust his hips into you started to moan. He quieted you with a shh as your underwear fell of your ankle where he had slipped it down and onto the floor. “Try to contain yourself darling.” Merlin whispers into your ear before leaning down to give you a hot and desperate kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck and cling to him like he was the last thing in this world.

As he kisses you his hips slow, making you whine for the need of more friction. You role your hips back and forth as you break the kiss. “Hamish please. I need more of you. Fuck…”

“Then let me give it to you.” His voice rumbles as he pulls out of you and lets you down. Turning you around, he backs up to give you room to bend over so he could enter you again. Merlin takes a moment to admire your ass as he squeezes one of your butt cheeks. “Are ya’ ready?” He smirks.

Your response drives him wild. You wiggle you ass and turn your head to look at him saying, “Please…” Merlin quickly plunges his member into you dripping wet center, thrusting hard and fast enough to make quiet slapping sounds of him meeting you rounds rump. “Oh fuck.” You moan, bowing your head trying to keep yourself steady against the wall with your hands.

You roll your hips backward making his cock go even deeper than it had before. Merlin groans at the feeling and grips your hips tightly, making sure you don’t go anywhere. It was then that you couldn’t contain your moans any longer.

The pace of his hips picked up and there was a substantial smacking sound as he pounded into your wetness. The two of you completely forgetting where you were and that you needed to be quiet. But it didn’t take long for the two of you to climax. You came first, tightening around his shaft. This sent him into his own orgasm, making him cum deep withing your cunt. Panting hard he exited you, turning you into a kiss.

The two of you tried to straighten everything back to it’s normal order in the closet as well as yourselves. There was only a dim light in the closet that you were in and it came form underneath the doorway. It was as you were picking up your fallen underwear that you realized that there was a shadow of legs come from the hallway that your stomach drops.

You look up at the man who had you bent over just a few moments ago, who usually looks calm and unfazed in deadly situations looked like he was about to have a heart attack. You locked eyes with his hazel ones and saw the true mortification in them. You had been caught having sex in a closet like two teenagers, one of Merlin’s worst fears. You were the one to take initiative and open the door. And as you do your face heats up so much you could have sworn it was on fire.

Standing in front of the closet, with the most shit eating grin you will ever see was none other than Merlin’s best mate, Harry fucking Hart. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other trying to make it seem like he had been there awhile. “You do know that this closet is right next to my personal office right? It was incredibly distracting hearing your moans my dear. Please do choose your hide-aways more carefully next time.” Harry says as he pats Merlin on the shoulder and turns to leave, entering the door to his office, which was right next to the one you were exiting.


End file.
